Forever and A Day
by xoBeautifulXDisasterxo
Summary: It's been ten years and Elizabeth has something very important to show Will...his son! What will Will's reaction be now that he realizes that he has an amazing family? ONE SHOT Please R & R!


_Forever and A Day:_

_A Pirates of the Caribbean One-Shot_

888

_"Yo ho, yo ho, A Pirates life for me..."_ William sang as he made his way through the long sea grass to the edge of the cliff. I had never seen him so excited! And he should be...it was the day he was going to meet his father.

I followed close behind, smiling. I couldn't be happier! The love of my life was finally coming back to me...finally! I stood next to William. He was still humming the song I had taught him so long ago. I hugged him close to me as we stared out across the ocean, staring at the setting sun.

"Any moment now..." I told him. The sun quickly disappeared, a green flash followed. William's eyes were wide in disbelief. He turned to me, but my eyes were glued on the sight before me.

A ship had now appeared, a man hanging from the rope ladder. He had a wide smile across his face, the wind blowing through his curly black hair that was tied back in a bandanna.

Excitement bubbled through every part of my body! I couldn't help it! Ten years I had waited for Will faithfully, and now here he was!

I turn and I ran for the beach. I needed to run into his arms. I needed to touch his skin. I needed to breath in his smell.

I need Will...

I laugh as I ran down the of the cliff. I was running as fast as my legs could carry me! I felt as if I was flying! Suddenly, I felt like a little girl again, running into my father's arms after he returned from a long trip. But my father died, ten years ago...

I pushed away the unhappy memory of being trapped in the land of the dead, seeing my dying father, unable to bring him back to the land of the living...how Will had grabbed me and pulled me into his arms after I tried to jump off the ship after my father...how I cried...sobbed into Will's chest until I had no more tears left to cry.

And there was Will, standing on the beach...waiting for me.

I gave a scream of delight and I began to run faster when I saw him. Apparently, it was too fast! My legs gave out from under me and I began to tumble down the hill. I heard Will laughing as he began to run towards my tumbling figure. I landed in the sand dizzy and out of breath, laughing. I felt Will's strong arms pick me up and pull me close to his chest. I stared up at him, into his deep eyes for the first time in ten years! He was dripping wet. I realized that there was no longboat. He must have jumped off the ship and swam out to meet me.

Our lips touched. Will smelled of the sea. The sea had played an important part in our lives, hadn't it? It had brought us together, then separated us, then brought us together again...forever...never to be separated again!

I pulled away from his soft lips. "Will," I whispered.

"It's been forever!" Will smiled.

"Forever doesn't even compare to how long I've waited for you."

My eyes fell to his chest. The cut of his off white shirt could not hide his ugly scar. The scar that had taken his life, yet in a strange and twisted way...given it back to him. My hands ran across it.

"Did it hurt?" I asked. I seemed like an odd question. He stared down at it too.

"More than you'll ever know." He answered.

"Are you so sure?" I asked, thinking of all the pain that being away from him had cause me. He put me back down on my feet.

"Oh Will!" I jumped back into his arms, my hands around his neck.

"I've missed you. I thought of you every day and it was so painful not to be with you!" he said. "I love you..." Will stopped in mid-sentence. He was staring over my shoulder. I turned and looked. There stood William watching us.

"Is he..." Will struggled to say the words. Tears came to his eyes. "Is he...mine?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Look at him! He has your eyes!" Tears came to my eyes as well.

"What's his name?" he asked me.

"William..." I told me.

"William..." Will repeated. Will took a step closer to his son. William hesitated, looking at me. I gave him a look that said, "Don't be afraid." And when William saw that look, he ran straight into the awaiting arms of his father. Will hugged him close to him. Tears kept streaming down his face.

"This is what a family is...isn't it?" he asked me. I nodded. Will looked down at his son.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Almost ten..." William replied.

"Ten...that was the age I left to go looking for my father. He left me when I was younger to go pirating." He kneeled down to William's level. "And I promise you that I will never leave you again! Here..." Will pulled a small dagger out of his belt. I recognized it. It was the one that Will's father had given him.

"My father gave this to me. I want you to have it. It's my promise to you that I'll never leave you." Will explained. William wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Will kissed the top of his forehead. Will reached out his hand to me. I joined their embrace. Will looked up at me, smiling.

"Don't think that I don't have something for you too!" Will pulled out a long string of black pearls. I gasped. They were beautiful. He placed them over my neck.

"I thought black pearls would be the best gift...they symbolize so many things about all we've gone through." he explained.

"But...I didn't get you anything!" I saild.

"Yes, you did. You gave me a family!" He kissed the top of my forehead. "I love you so much, Elizabeth."

"I love you too." I told him. Will looked back down at little William.

"Well, I believe we have some catching up to do since I've been gone so long!" Will smiled.

And the three of us headed up the cliff, together...as a family!

_I hoped you liked this! I've had the idea for so long! Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
